thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsoon Man
"Monsoon Man" is the second episode of season two of The Tomorrow People 1990s Series. An American cereal entrepaneur must be stopped in his evil plans to control the worlds weather by satellite in order to corner the market on the lucrative breakfast cereal industry.The Tomorrow People New Series Episode Guide, tomorrowpeoplelab.net Summary Episode One Adam and Megabyte exit a gig they have just attended together. After they part company, Adam bumps into a girl, Lucy Allen, who is hailing a taxi. He seems slightly smitten and picks up her travelcard, which she has dropped. At a nearby house, a burglar is breaking in. He comes across strange machinery which he plays around with. A surge of power sends him flying out a window, covered in ice. He staggers out into the street and collapses in front of Lucy's taxi. Shortly after, Lucy listens in as Dr. Roberts tells a policeman that he is suffering from frostbite and covered in glass. Lucy tells him she's studying journalism but he sends her away. Next day, Adam calls round to see Lucy and return the card. She invites him into her flat, which she is staying in while her sister is away. She drags him out to an appointment: She is looking for work experience on a local paper. A secretary, Annette, shows Lucy in to see harsh editor Les Bishop. She gives him a big spiel about how keen and reliable she is. Meanwhile, Megabyte is shopping. A salesman is trying to sell a new American cereal, Cobb's Corn Crinkles. Megabyte tries a sample and hates it but buys two boxes for his sister. Bishop seems unimpressed by Lucy's speech but decides to give her a chance. He gives her her first assignment, then asks her to send in some aspirins. Lucy excitedly tells Adam the news, then learns she's supposed to cover a dog show. She decides to follow up another story, telling him about her experience the previous night. Meanwhile, Mrs. Jackson is unimpressed by Ami's work as one of the Tomorrow People and tells her she isn't allowed to be one anymore. Adam and Lucy check out where she saw the man. Adam jokes that he had an accident selling ice cream. Lucy notices the house having its window repaired. Adam reluctantly helps her climb over the wall but she is stopped by an electric fence. The house's occupants, Middlemass and Wilkie, call out but don't see them. Adam and Lucy arrange to meet the following morning. Lucy retrieves her camera and a rope from the flat, hitching the rope on a tree and swinging over the wall. She knocks into a can, attracting Wilkie's attention, but manages to sneak past him into the house. She then follows him down to the laboratory, where she sees him and Middlemass using the equipment to make a rain storm indoors. Lucy photographs them but then her film rewinds loudly. Wilkie chases her from the house and she hides in a garden. She puts the film in an envelope and posts it in the delivery box at the paper, unaware Wilkie is tailing her. Returning to her flat, she leaves a message on Bishop's answerphone but is forcefully cut off after only saying she has a story about a big house. Next morning, Adam goes to Lucy's flat but finds it inhabited by an elderly couple, Colin and Betty, who say they've lived there six or seven years. The inside of the flat is now furnished completely differently. Meanwhile, Megabyte calls round to see Ami, who is after a cup of coffee. Mrs Jackson is unimpressed by his visit, who again insists she doesn't want Ami getting in any more trouble with him and Adam. Megabyte leaves, upset, and Ami is also unhappy. Adam is brooding at the ship when Megabyte teleports in, moaning about his encounter with Mrs Jackson. Ami and Mrs Jackson eat the Cobb's cereal without being impressed. Ami senses something wrong with Adam but her mother refuses to let her go. Adam has told Megabyte about Lucy's disappearance. He wonders if Bishop knows where she is and they both teleport there. They just miss Annette sending Lucy's package on to Bishop, who is on a fishing holiday. They search his office and play Lucy's message. Realising she's in trouble, they teleport to the house. Exploring, they hear Lucy crying out. Wilkie has Middlemass use the machine to conjure up a storm and lightning bolt which knock the pair out. Wilkie stalks towards them with a hypodermic. Episode Two Ami senses Adam and Megabyte are in trouble. She whips up a telekinetic storm in front of her mother and manages to teleport the pair to her kitchen as Wilkie is about to inject them. Her mother is shocked. Middlemass smugly notes Wilkie let them escape and they argue about who should phone "the boss". Wilkie calls his boss in Florida who warns him to cover his tracks. Wilkie tells Middlemass they're going to move out, taking Lucy and the machine. They bundle both into the back of a van. Adam and Megabyte come round in Ami's room. They want her to help them find Lucy. Mrs Jackson doesn't want her to go but Ami asks how she'd feel if it was her that was missing and there was someone that could help. Her mother reluctantly gives permission and they teleport to the house. Scouting around, they are disturbed by Mrs. Butterworth, an eccentric elderly woman with a spray gun. She denies all knowledge of Lucy but invites them inside. She says she has lived there for 45 years and there's no secret laboratory. Megabyte finds an overfilled store cupboard where the laboratory was and Mrs Butterworth orders them out. Adam tells the others it's the same thing that happened at Lucy's place. He decides to check the flat out while Megabyte and Ami watch Mrs Butterworth. Meanwhile, Wilkie and Middlemass drive to a large warehouse where there is a large lorry for Cobb's Crinkle Cereal. Wilkie asks Lucy what she did with the photos. Lucy makes sarcastic small talk so Wilkie injects her with truth serum. Adam finds the flat is now stripped bare, with the door left open. At the warehouse, Lucy mumbles about giving the film to Bishop and gives Wilkie the address. He tells Middlemass they're going to go and get it. Bishop is relaxing fishing when a motorcycle courier brings him Lucy's package. He signs for it then throws it down without opening it. Megabyte and Ami see Mrs Butterworth picked up by a taxi and manage to hail down another taxi to follow her. Wilkie and Middlemass park outside the newspaper office. Wilkie heads inside and asks Annette if Bishop received his package. He claims to be an old friend but keeps getting Bishop's first name wrong. Annette says she sent it on to him. He claims he wants to give him a birthday card. Wilkie looks set to inject her but then she changes her mind and gives him the address. He and Middlemass drive off. Megabyte and Ami's taxi breaks down and they realise just how many black cabs they could follow. Adam attempts to do a door knock on Lucy's neighbours but comes across an unhelpful old woman and an au pair who doesn't speak English. Megabyte and Ami suddenly spot Mrs Butterworth leaving a doughnut shop and follow her to the office of casting agent Quentin D'Arcy. They listen in as she tells him she played her role to perfection but hasn't been paid. D'Arcy shows her the cheque from their employers but says he hasn't cashed it yet. She threatens to change representation if she isn't paid within 24 hours. Megabyte and Ami decide they need to look at the cheque. D'Arcy sees them and thinks they're there to audition. Wilkie and Middlemass are trying to find their way to Bishop's holiday cottage. Megabyte enters D'Arcy's office dressed as a hunchback and delivering a mixed up Shakespearean soliloquy. He catches a look at the cheque, which is from someone called Triple C. Adam attempts to get information from a postman then answers Lucy's phone. It's Bishop and they exchange information about Lucy and the film. As they talk, Wilkie and Middlemass generate a storm that catapults Bishop into the river. Adam teleports to him and pulls him out of the river. Middlemass says the machine's out of power. Adam is helping Bishop to his feet when the van speeds towards them. Episode Three Adam pushes Bishop out of the way of the land rover then, as Wilkie and Middlemass try to reverse back, teleports them both into a tree. Megabyte teleports into the branch next to them and they trade notes before the branch gives way. Wilkie and Middlemass find they have a flat tyre and argue over whose fault it is. Middlemass threatens to quit, despite being paid a million dollars for his work, but after a lot of pleading Wilkie warns him that if he does Colonel Cobb will kill both of them. Ami is researching possibilities for Triple C on the computer as her mother brings her a drink. Mrs Jackson wonders if they should call the police about Lucy but Ami says there's no proof. Wilkie and Middlemass return to the warehouse. Lucy has got free from her bonds but feigns unconsciousness. Wilkie says he has loose ends to tie up and tells Middlemass to kill Lucy, giving him a gun. He leaves on a motorbike, not noticing Lucy has gone. Adam, Megabyte and Bishop view the newly developed photos of the weather machine. Wilkie comes in disguised as a cleaning lady and plants a bomb under the desk. They find a photo of Middlemass and notice that, despite his face being covered, Wilkie has a distinctive ring. Adam suddenly realises the cleaning lady was wearing it and finds the bomb. Wilkie detonates it, wrecking the office, but the trio emerge unharmed from a metal cupboard. Middlemass finally notices Lucy is no longer in the chair; she is sawing through her bonds nearby. Ami has been up all night doing research without success. Her mother convinces her to have breakfast. The corn crinkles packet caused her to realise who Triple C is: the Cobb Cereal Corporation. Bishop is telling a detective about the bomb as Adam and Megabyte survey the wreckage. Ami teleports in and tells them what she's found out: Triple C's main office is in Florida. Lucy turns up and Adam tells the police to let her through; he introduces her to Ami and Megabyte. She tells them she was held in a warehouse out of town. Adam tells the others to go to Florida while he goes back to the warehouse. Megabyte and Ami teleport in front of Lucy, leaving Adam to handle the explanations. Wilkie is preparing to beat Middlemass for letting Lucy escape but then gets a call from Cobb and has to give him an update on their remaining loose ends. Cobb says Operation Monsoon is that night. Wilkie passes the message on to Middlemass and says it's time for him to earn his keep. They leave in the land rover. Megabyte and Ami are at Cobb's main office in Florida. Ami thinks they should try and see Cobb. A tour guide, Tammy, is showing around a group including sulky youngster Vinny and the two Tomorrow People mingle with them. Adam teleports himself and Lucy to the warehouse and Lucy notices the car is gone. Tammy shows the tour group Cobb's private elevator, accessed by a secret security code. After the group move on, Megabyte uses his powers to gain access. They head up to the penthouse and Ami finds a display showing a map of Earth orbit. Cobb comes up behind them and swats a fly. They tell him they took the wrong elevator on the tour party. Cobb asks them if they like his cereal and they assure him they do. He sends them on their way in the elevator, then presses another button on his desk. The elevator fills with gas, knocking them unconscious. Episode Four Cobb calls an underling, Twitch, and tells him to clean out the elevator. Twitch summons his associate, Beef. Meanwhile, Wilkie is seeing Middlemass off at the airport. Twitch and Beef retrieve Megabyte and Ami from the elevator. Adam and Lucy have found nothing at the warehouse but Lucy points out they haven't checked the truck. However, it seems to contain nothing but boxes of cereals. Adam tries to contact Megabyte and Ami telepathically but gets no response and realises they need help. He tells Lucy to go back to town then teleports out. Twitch and Beef dump Megabyte and Ami at the bottom of the lift shaft. Tammy leads her tour group into the lift, heading down to the basement. Lucy spots Wilkie driving back to the warehouse and decides to go back. The lift descends towards Megabyte and Ami. Ami wakes up and calls out to Adam. He teleports into the lift and presses the Emergency Stop button, allowing Ami to teleport herself and Megabyte to safety. Adam teleports out, leaving Vinny finally impressed. Megabyte comes round in Ami's room and the Tomorrow People exchange information on Cobb. Lucy continues to observe Wilkie. He opens the truck and the fake boxes lower like a ramp to reveal an advanced control room. He drives off in the lorry; Lucy follows on the motorcycle. Bishop is closing down his office and moaning to Annette about the paper being out of publication. She tries to get him to look on the bright side and tells him to take a holiday. He agrees, asking her not to give his address to any more killers. Adam, Megabyte and Ami see Cobb leaving his penthouse and head back up in the elevator. Adam reflects on how Lucy's safe...when in fact she's following Wilkie. Ami shows the others the display she found before, of two trajectories crisscrossing, but they have difficulty understanding it. Megabyte finds ID papers for a NASA scientist named Mel Zimmerman. Adam sends Megabyte and Ami to check out his address, since they know Cobb's out for the evening... However, Cobb is now returning to the penthouse with Middlemass. Adam sees the lift coming up and quickly puts everything back and hides. Middlemass gives Cobb a report on the machine. Cobb tears up his written report, reminding him nothing was to be written down. Middlemass says Wilkie will meet them at the airport with the machine. Cobb is planning to destroy his rivals' corn fields in Central USA, leaving only his own supplies. Wilkie stops briefly at an inn for a snack and unknowingly bumps into a helmeted Lucy. Megabyte and Ami go to Zimmerman's place and Ami decides to knock on the door. However, they find it open. The television is on but no-one is to be seen. Meanwhile, Cobb sets Middlemass up to impersonate Zimmerman. Adam teleports to the foyer in between Twitch and Beef, who chase after him. He manages to knock them down with cleaning equipment and make it looks like he's gone up in the lift. Middlemass uses Zimmerman's ID to enter a NASA facility where he tampers with a satellite, switching its circuit board for another one. Early next morning, Lucy follows Wilkie to a car park. Wilkie spots her in the mirror. She checks out the cab and finds a map of Battersea. Wilkie suddenly grabs her from behind and tells her that this time she dies. Episode Five A police car appears and Wilkie tries to placate the policeman while restraining Lucy out of view. After the policeman has gone, Lucy breaks free and goes back to the motobrike but it fails to start. Wilkie reverses back, crushing the bike, although Lucy has jumped clear. Ami and Megabyte have found no sign of Zimmerman at his house but his parrot starts saying "in the closet", where they find Zimmerman tied up. He says some big guys made him hand over his security for the space centre. He tries to stop the countdown but his phoneline has been cut. Through the window, they see the shuttle take off. Wilkie greets Cobb and Middlemass at the airport; Middlemass threw up in Cobb's hat and Cobb is willing to have Wilkie kill him once they're finished. Megabyte, Ami and Zimmerman watch a news report on the shuttle launch as Adam teleports in and explains Cobb's plan. They are worried he will destabilise the eco-structure of the planet. Their only clue is the chart in the office and Megabyte realises they could get Zimmerman to look at it. Lucy bumps into Bishop in a shop. Although he isn't happy about being dragged back into things, he agrees to drive her to find the lorry. Adam, Megabyte and Ami teleport Zimmerman to Cobb's office and show him the chart. They accidentally trigger a booby trap that fires tranquiliser darts. They avoid them but an alarm alerts Twitch and Beef. Zimmerman sits on a dart and the Tomorrow People try to keep him awake. Twitch and Beef come up in the lift, but after pushing several buttons Megabyte manages to trigger the gas and knock them out. The semi-conscious Zimmerman says the chart shows the satellite's trajectory and the new trajectory it's being hijacked onto so they can use the weather machine. They know it's being operated from England but don't know where to start looking. Adam shows Megabyte and Ami the notes Cobb tore up and they find a photo of Battersea Power Station. Cobb, Middlemass and Wilkie have parked the lorry there and are setting up the machine. The satellite comes into position and Middlemass activates the interceptor. Lucy and Bishop see them; Lucy sends Bishop to get the police. Cobb watches a TV reporter talking about the satellite going off course. The Tomorrow People teleport in and run into Bishop, who tells them what's going on. Lucy climbs on top of the lorry with a spanner. Middlemass activates the satellite to destroy the corn field, causing Lucy to drop the spanner. Wilkie follows her up and hurls the spanner at her but instead hits the satellite dish. Wilkie is hit by a discharge and knocked off the lorry as the machine goes out of control. Adam, Megabyte and Ami join Lucy. Middlemass exits the lorry and tells Adam it can't be stopped. Adam jumps into the cab of the lorry and drives off. Cobb is thrown out of the rear. He turns to confront Ami and Megabyte...and a lightning discharge hits his staff. Adam drives the lorry into a warehouse, smashing the satellite dish on the low doorway and ending the storm. Megabyte, Ami and Lucy are horrified as the machine and the warehouse explode...but then Adam teleports in behind them. Soon after, Cobb, Wilkie and Middlemass are taken away by the police. Adam and Lucy nervously arrange a date. Megabyte and Ami chat to Bishop about his scoop. He is looking forward to writing about the Tomorrow People but Adam says he'll have to leave that part out. Lucy offers to write about it and Bishop says there'll be a job for her when she finishes her studies. Lucy says that from now on she'll write about whatever he wants...even the weather forecast. Guest Cast *Colonel Cobb - William Hootkinst *Wilkie - Kerry Shale *Middlemass - Christopher Benjamin *Lucy - Laurence Bouvard *Les Bishop - John Judd References Category:1990s Series